Cadence O'NEILL
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: When Her mom and brother die in a fire, Cadence has to live with her aunt. Only to run away. Not telling who her aunt is . Read and find out !
1. Running away

Hey guys. This is the second one I have written, and I'm kinda nervous about what you guys will say about this, so, please no negative reviews!

DISCLAIMER ! :I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS! ( yet. * grins evily * ) Except Cadence.

How did she get into this mess? All she tried to do was run away from her crazy aunt ! Now look at her! Ankle sprained, cuts on her arms, and she lost her back pack with all her supplies in it ! This was the worst. Now she was being chased. She looked down at the kitten in her arms. Luna was the only one who understood her. She sighed heavily. She sure was tired. Maby she could sleep for just a little bit, no. She had to keep moving. Aunt Donita and Dabio where right on her tail. She was lucky she was able to hide in this alleyway behind her favorite Italian restaurant " Del Posto". Speaking of which , she was really hungry. She didn't even remember when the last time she ate was. Maby Gerogio would let them eat.

She walked up to the backdoor and knocked. It open suddenly. " I swear, if you rotten teenagers think you can walk up and demand for my food, then you've gotta... The man stoped once he saw the girl. " Cadence! " He cried, hugging her with joy. " haven't seen you since your 10th birth day! Where have you been ? "

"Well I ... I ... I've been...busy?"she lied. If he told her the truth, he might bring her back to Donita!

He looked at her suspiciously. " Alright then. Would you care for some thing to eat while your here? " He asked.

"That would be lovely." She replied

Chapter 2

" Where is she! "Donita cried. After her niece left, she was an outrage. " I need her to come with me to Africa, so I can find a bird beautiful enough, so I can make a line of bird hats! "

Suddnly, she had an idea. " Dabio. Come here. Now. " Her henchman quickly came to her side. " I need you to open up the GPS so I can track her. " " Uh... but Donita, how will we find her? " " you'll see soon enough! Now hurry! " Dabio hurried to obey. " Found her Donita! She in Dele pots! "

" what? "

Donita walked over.

" That's Del Posto Dabio. Now, let's go pick her up. To the jet! "

Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Donita having a niece. I got you good! : )


	2. i cant think of a good chapter name

Cadence's POV

As I ate my salad, I couldn't wonder, should I tell him the truth ? I mean, he took me in and gave me food. This is how I should repay him. I finally gathered up enough courage to tell him.

" Gorgio? " I meekly asked. He stopped scrubbing his sauce pot.

" Yes? " He asked.

" Well, the resin I've been busy, is because, I ran away. "

He stared at me in disbelief.

" Why? "He asked me.

I took a deep breath. "After my mom and brother died in the fire, I had to live with my aunt, Donita Donota. At first, she was ok, then she was bearable, but then she discovered my powers." I shut my mouth. Realizing I said to much.

" Wait. What powers? Well, I have the ability to talk to animals, and turn into animals."

( A/N. Yea, I'm just giving her the first, animal related powers I could give. Which happen to be the same powers as Kitty Carlo and her son Galvin. I was just reading what the future hoods by SilverWaterBombadil. Go figure. )

"How long, have you had these powers? He asked me weakly.

"Well, forever I guess. My mom and brother had the same powers. "

I stoped talking right then and there. It was too painful to talk about them. I yawned tierdley. Then he walked me up the stairs to a small guest bed room, where I sleepy laid my head, and went to sleep.


	3. really bad chapter

Cadence' s POV

When I woke up, Giorgio gave me a breakfast of bland oatmeal in bed. Ugh . But, I at it anyway.

"Where are you going in such a rush." For he was picking up his sister's old clothes and putting them in an old backpack.

" I have to go out of town this month, and you can't come with me."

I sighed in disappointment.

" Well, if you really have to."

" Yes. My mama is very ill, and I have to take care of her."

He handed me the back pack.

" Well. I have to go . Good bye Cadence."

And with that, he left.

[ . it was short. But I'm sick today. Cut me some slack. =S]


	4. Caught, then rescued

Ugh. Why was my life so hard? After I left the restaurant, Aunt Donita caught me.

" Lemme go! " i cried. A few people stared, but I didn't care.

" Why did you run away you filthy little brat? I need you to help me!"

"No! I'll never help you kidnap poor innocent creatures for fashion! Never! "

Then I heard laughing. I looked around a saw two men laughing. One was dressed in blue a d the other was dressed in green. That seemed to be having a good time, but once they saw Aunt Donita pulling me and me trying to run in the other direction, they froze. Aunt Donita either didn't see them, or didn't care, but those two sure seemed to care.

" Hey Donita! Leave that girl alone ! "The one in blue cried.

" Well Martino, this happens to be my niece, so I don't have to. She ran away, I'm bringing her back." She Replied snottaly. I grunted and tried to run away again, but she can have a firm grip when she wants to.

" Well ,Aunt Donita, I ran away , because I will never, ever, help you kidnap animals for fashion! " Then I was free. I don't know how, and I still don't know how or why, but she let go. I don't know why, but I ran to Martino, and hid behind his legs.

" Donita, how could you force her to do something like that ! " the one in green cried.

Then all of a sudden, thank goodness, a cop showed up.

"What seems to be the problem here? "

"That man is stealing my niece! "

" What?! That's not true ! " I cried. " She is trying to get me to go with her to Africa, to steal some beautiful bird, and pit it on a hat for her new fashion line!"

" Officer! That's not true! I swear! " She cried. She had the nerve to start fake crying . I couldn't believe she stooped down that low.

" ma'am, my I see your ID please. "

She reluctantly handed it over. "Well well well. Looks like we have a villain on our hands's. Donita Donota. Your coming with me." I was glad that she was gone, then realized something important.

"Hey! Where am I gonna sleep tonight! Giorgio went out of town. I can't stay there." I looked at Luna." Guess we're sleeping in another card board box tonight. And until Aunt Donita comes out of jail. "

I guess i looked a little depressed, cause Martino said something that surprised me.

" Well, we have extra room in the tortuga, if you wanna sleep there. "

I looked up at him in amazement.

"Really?"

"Well, sure. We have more room then we could ever use."

" Wow. Thanks. I'm Cadence by the way. Cadence O'NEILL. "

" I'm Martin Kratt and this is my little brother,Chris Kratt. "

"Nice to meet you. This is Luna. My kitten. It's ok that she comes, right? "

"Of course she can come! We take in animals way. Bigger than her. In fact we have a pet lion!"

" who are you guys? "

The man in green " Chris " spoke up.

"We're the Wild Kratts. "

[And done with chapter 3. Wow. That took shorter then expected.=3]


	5. im just gonna call this one, chapter 5

**Hello. This is going to be the longest story I probably will ever do. So, yah. READ! Also, DISCLAIMER! I don't own All of the above, Wild Kratts, Kitty Carlo, Trent,Gabe,Daniel,Kate,or survivor. Is that everyone? Oh. And I only own Kate.**

**At the Tortuga…**

Where was he? Martin and Chris were it supposed to go to town to get charcoal for the grill, for the barbecue they where having tonight. Kitty Carlo paced the main room of the youngest son, Trent, wanted her to read her a story before they went down to set everything up at the swimming hole in the forest. Then, her sister-in-law, Aviva, walked in.

" Hey Kitty. What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the worried look on her face.

" I'm just a little worried about the bros, they should be back by now!"

"Ah. You know them. They probably found a bird that need rescuing, the'll be back soon."

**With the bros.…**

Chris couldn't believe the story Cadence told them on the way back to the cretara.

" Ok. One more time. The whole story. " Cadence sighed. She didn't seem to like talking about it.

" Or. On second thought, you can tell everyone back at the tortuga. " Martin told her. She did seem a little tired after telling the story." You can tell everything to everyone back k at HQ. She looked up at him, staring into his blue eyes.

" Ok." She said plainly. They walked a little more, then they came to the bros jeep.

" Here. You can sit in the back seat. " Chris told her. She climbed in and sat down. Then, they drove to the tortuga.

**At the tortuga…**

When the bros pulled up, it was totally chaotic. Gabe, Trent, Kate, and Daniel, where all trying to get on there fathers laps. No one noticed Cadence, which was fine with her. The bros grabbed the grocery bags, and handed them to the kids.

" Dad! Dad! You'll need guess what I did when you where gone!" Martin's oldest son eexclaimed.

"What did you do Gabe? "

" Aunt Aviva taught me how to ride your Buzz bike! "

"Really?"

"Yah! And I didn't even crash into a tree! Aunt Aviva told me you did that all the time!"

"Oh. Did she really?" Kate giggled. Then she noticed something in the cafeteria. She was about to go look, when her dad hustled her inside with all the other kids.

" We have a surprise you everyone! Inside the tortuga!"When everyone was inside, Chris and Martin brought in, a girl?


	6. Story

*** sings * And I dance,in the rain! And let my dreams know I haven't forgotten them. Let my heart, take the lead, and tell my hopes to get u... *sees everyone staring at her singing* Oh umm. Hi...guys...I wasn't ...ummm...gosh...uhhhhh...Martin! Save me!**

***Martin walks up on stage***

**Really Disney, really? You didn't ****_plan_**** anything!**

**Hey! It's not my fault I like pming with my online friend, Ingersrcool! Oh! She sent me a new message! Must go read it!**

***runs off stage***

**Martin: -.- Well, r&r, I guess. I'm gonna go make sure Disney is ok. She's kinda...Well...****_crazy!_**

**Disney: I heard that!**

**Martin: I don't get paid enough for this.**

Everyone stared at Cadence. Why did Martin and Chris bring her here? She was wearing a ruined pink T-shirt with a horse on it, filthy blue boot cut jeans, dirty blue tennis shoes with yellow lining, and a pair of of pink stub gem earrings. Her dirty blonde hair was noted and pulled back into a messy bun. There was dirt smudged on her face and she was holding a small black kitten. Finally, Kitty had the courage to say something.

"Where did she come from?"

" That's what Cadence here is going to tell you! " Martin told his wife. Chris pulled up a chair for Cadence, and they all sat down to listen. Cadence took a deep breath.

" I used to live in N.Y.C with my mom and older brother in a...penthouse. My mom had a job at the local modeling company. She was at work at lot, so it was mostly me and my brother. Then one day, when my mom had a day off, the pent house caught on fire. My mom died saving me. I was told my brother also died in the fire, though I thought he was with some friends at central park. I was an orphan. My dad had left us right after I was born. My mom didn't have any pictures of him, so I had no idea what he looked like. After my mom and brother died, I was sent to live with my Aunt Donita. She was my mom's sister, but she still hated me. She didn't care about me at all. She didn't buy me New clothes, or send me to school. Luckily, loved to learn, so I taught myself at the library. She only gave me scraps from her dinner, which wasn't a lot. Sometimes, there wasn't anything to eat for weeks! I wanted to report her to the police, but she kept me locked in my room when I wasn't at the library. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. I alleyways and cardboard boxes for about a month. I had found Luna here in a metal crate with a sign on it that said, _free kittens to good homes. _I was lonely, so I took Luna with me. I had a friend who owned a Italian restaurant, so I stayed at his house above the restaurant last night. Then he had to go out of town and I couldn't go with him, so I left. Then Donita found me, then the bros came and rescued me, and know I'm here." As she finished her story, everyone stared at her. They couldn't belive what she had told them.

**And I'm gonna end the chapter there. I'm gonna start working on a new story I have an Idea for. In the meantime, I shall play minecraft and watch minecraft videos on YouTube! (If I'm allowed.)**


End file.
